


Gone

by aWildeCat



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWildeCat/pseuds/aWildeCat
Summary: What happens after Eve’s big mistake? What happens to Villanelle?Follows the events after the stabbing.





	Gone

       Villanelle is dying. Sitting amidst the trash in an empty alleyway a block away from her apartment, she focuses on the betrayal. She thinks of Eve. That moment; laying next to her in bed, intoxicated by her presence. Staring into the dark pools of her eyes and reaching out as though in a trance, tucking her smooth hair behind her ear. She was everything Villanelle had ever wanted. She was the very epitome of perfection, and in this moment, she was all hers. A wave of pain runs through her body and Villanelle cries out, all traces of the sweet memory forgotten. She grasps the wound and sharply inhales as her fingers make contact with the flesh. In this instant she is momentarily free of her past. She is free from Villanelle. She is free from her crimes. She is free from Eve Polastri. All that matters is the pain. She is no one, and she is dying.

  
       Eve stands in front of her house. It’s midnight. After a week of aimlessly wandering around Paris and dodging calls from Niko, she finally hopped on a plane and flew home. Eve lets out a sigh, she doesn’t want to face him after so long. It isn’t that he would turn her away at the door, Eve knows that he will welcome her home with open arms and ask questions later. The questions. That’s what she is trying to avoid. Where have you been? What happened? Why wouldn’t you answer my calls? What’s wrong with you? Eve? Eve? Are you even listening to me? “Eve?” A voice rings out through the air, snapping her attention to the open door before her. There, in the warm inviting light stands Niko. Like a moth to a flame, Eve is attracted to the open doorway and the promise of a warm hug. She falls into his arms and relaxes. Niko stumbles but manages to hold onto her. He pulls her into an embrace and kisses her head. Eve holds on for as long as possible until Niko forces her to let go. She takes in his rugged face; he hasn’t bothered with keeping clean while she was gone. Niko follows suit and examines her appearance. He tries for a joke: “The devil called, he wants you back.” Tears start to well up in Eve’s eyes. Niko reaches out and wipes the first tear to roll down her cheek. “Well,” he starts, “Come on in.”

  
       Eve lays in bed beside Niko. He stares at her but she stares at the ceiling. Three days have passed since Eve returned home. The questions never came. He simply observes her in silence, knowing that something happened, but never asking for the truth. Eve does not know what is worse: an unstoppable flow of questions and the need for truth, or, the unforgiving silence. Eve is beside Niko, but in her mind, she is alone. Alone in Villanelles apartment. Alone on her bed. Staring at her blood. Wondering what went wrong. Why did I do it? I betrayed her trust. Why did I do it? The look in her eyes. Why did I do it? Her blood on my hands. Why did I do it? It’s all my fault. Why did I do it? Why did I do it? Why did I kill her? What’s the point of living anymore?

  
       Villanelle is back at her apartment. After struggling up the stairs in a fever-induced panic, she had finally made it. Nothing has changed except for the additional bottles of alcohol strewn around the room. Clutching her stab wound, she lays on the bed and stares at where Eve had been. Shakily Villanelle reaches out as though to once more caress Eve’s fine face. All she gets is a handful of air and a growing ache in her heart. Villanelle starts off quietly, “God save our gracious Queen,” her voice raspy she continues: “Long live our noble Queen.” She takes a shaky breath. After a moment to regain her focus she finishes in a mere whisper, “God save the Queen”. A single tear rolls down her face and balances on the bedcover for a moment before sinking into the material. Villanelle realizes she is like that single tear: small, insignificant, there one moment and gone the next. The stab wound isn’t what kills her. It’s the broken heart that does.

  
       Niko takes Eve out for a walk in the park. It’s a week since Eve has returned home. He grips her hand tightly, too tightly. Niko doesn’t want Eve to run away. Her behavior confuses him. She sees Oksana everywhere. But who is Oksana? There, the young woman sitting at a small table beside the café. Eve watches her turn the page in her book. The well dressed woman in the patterned suit. Eve’s head follows her down the street. The tall girl walking her dog that passes them. Eve stops to watch her walk by. Niko realizes that they all have honey-coloured hair, they are all tall, and they all have unmistakably cat-like eyes. They continue to walk down the path. Niko stares at Eve. Just yesterday she had launched herself at a poor, unsuspecting woman and yelled, “Oksana! You’re alive!”, it was the first thing she had said since her return. Now, restrained by her husband, all Eve can do is stare. She was so sure that one of these women would be Oksana. She drops her head down in defeat. What was the point?

  
       The news arrives at midnight. Niko is snoring beside her, yet that’s not what keeps Eve awake. It’s the regret festering in her mind. Her phone rings, it’s Elena excitedly yelling at her that the assassin is dead. Eve doesn’t let her finish and ends the phone call. This is the opposite of good news. Oksana is dead. Eve sits up in bed. Going over her options in her head she notices Niko waking up. Without a second thought Eve bolts out onto the street, only pausing in the kitchen to grab a knife. Nothing matters anymore. Oksana is dead.

  
       Ignoring the people waiting outside, Eve bursts into the police station and sprints for the medical examination room. Her entrance, quite the opposite of subtle, attracts the attention of a few police officers who move to block her way. The door at the end of the hallway is open. Eve lunges forward, only to be grabbed by an officer. She spots Oksana laying on the table and cries out. Her actions become more violent. Fueled by desperation, Eve spins around and stabs the officer. The others approach her with more care and take out their guns. She makes a run for it and dives into the room. As soon as she sees Oksana, she stops. Her face looks empty without her knowing smile. Her face looks empty without the sneaky glint in her eyes. “I’m sorry” whispers Eve. She reaches out to stroke Oksana’s face, mirroring the same action which lead to the stabbing. Before she is able to make contact with her true love, she is tackled and pinned to the ground. So close, yet so far. That focused yet entirely inaccessible look in her eyes is gone forever, and with her, Eve.

  
       Eve is still breathing. But is she really alive? With Oksana truly gone, she has no one left to live for. Sitting in the small holding cell at the police station–the morning light shining through the small window and creating a rectangle of light just outside of the cell–Eve goes over her choices. Die, and join her true love, or live. But could one really call this living?


End file.
